This invention relates to a street sign adaptor unit and its use in a street sign assembly which is less expensive and more easily installed than street signs using tubular steel posts and the associated hardware used to fix the street sign to the tubular post.
Street signs are well known and in common use with a variety of designs and attachment hardware. For example, Plumbly U.S. Ser. No. 716,098 teaches a street sign assembly in which two pairs of right angularly disposed sign panels are set in back-to-back relation about the tubular adaptor and have upper, lower and intermediate coupling members holding the pairs of sign panels in fixed relation. The machined or stamped parts, threaded connections and tubular post are items which contribute to the cost of this assembly. Further, Ridenour U.S. Pat. No. 1,139,802 shows an additional method of attachment of sign panels to support posts. Finally, Von Gal, Jr., et al. U.S. Pat. No. 3,250,032 teaches the use of conventional fence and highway sign posts of rolled, extruded or pressed steel, iron or aluminum material having projecting, parallel, coplanar side flanges between which a body of trapezoidal cross-section including side walls which converge into a perforate rear wall which is in parallel relation to the side flanges for anchoring and supporting a rotatably adjustable sign in which the rotation mechanism is attached to the upper and lower post sections by trapezoidally cross-sectioned shank and stud portions. However, such conventional fence or sign posts are not adapted to display signs for intersecting streets, e.g., those having sign panels at approximately right angles to each other.
Of further interest is Cooley, U.S. Ser. No. 965,566 which teaches a sign permitting different sign panels to be attached at various angles by means of a post having a slotted head with brackets supporting sign panels attached thereto by fasteners, such as nuts and bolts. Wood, U.S. Pat. No. 1,890,483, teaches a sign having two panels centrally attached on either side to a post and having their ends fastened together. Other patents teaching similar methods of attachment or similar post construction or different adaptation are Beery U.S. Pat. No. 1,220,716; Walsh, U.S. Pat. No. 2,950,787; and Cobb, U.S. Pat. No. 3,138,886.